As is known, various processes and catalysts exist for the oligomerization, homopolymerization or copolymerization of olefins. New polymerization catalysts or processes are of great interest in the industry because they offer many new opportunities for providing new processes and products to the markets in a cheaper and more efficient manner. The following invention relates to new polymerization technology based upon new pyridyl di-imine compounds used in combination with fluorocarbon diluents.
PCT publication WO 98/27124 discloses pyridyl di-imine iron and cobalt complexes and use of these complexes for ethylene polymerization. The polymers produced are described as useful for molding resins.
PCT publication WO 99/12981 discloses pyridyl di-imine iron, cobalt, ruthenium and manganese complexes and use of these complexes for polymerization and copolymerization of 1-olefins. Silica supported catalysts for polymerization of 1-olefins are also described.
US Patent Application 2003/0191017 A1 discloses silica or silica-alumina supported pyridyl di-imine transition metal complexes for olefin polymerization.
Several pyridyl amine catalyst complexes have been disclosed for the polymerization or copolymerization of ethylene, propylene, isobutylene, octene, and styrene by Symyx Technologies, Inc. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,713,577, 6,750,345, 6,706,829, 6,727,361, and 6,828,397. Pyridyl amines were also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,103,657 and 6,320,005, assigned to Union Carbide Chemical and Plastics Technology Corporation, in which zirconium was used as the metal center, and the catalyst complex was used to polymerize alpha-olefins, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,660, assigned to Lyondell Petrochemical Company, which also describes Group 4 complexes of pyridyl amine ligands. Robertson et al., Inorg. Chem. 42, pp 6875-6885 (2003), discloses chromium complexes of tris(2-pyridylmethyl)amine for ethylene polymerization.
Further diimine based ligands for Group 8 to 10 metal compounds are disclosed in PCT publications WO 96/23010 and WO 97/48735, while some pyridyl di-imine compounds are disclosed in Gibson, et. al., Chem. Comm., pp. 849-850 (1998).
This invention may also relate to U.S. Patent Application 60/611,943 assigned to Symyx Technologies, Inc.